1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain 1-acyl-3-[4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1-piperazinyl]propanes useful as antianxiety agents. More specifically it relates to such compounds wherein the acyl substituent is a heterocyclyl carbonyl or a heterocyclyl sulfonyl group.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,634 describes a series of N-(heteroarcyclic) piperazinylalkyl-azaspiroalkanediones of the formula ##STR1## wherein A is C.sub.2-6 alkylene; B is, inter alia, 2-pyrimidinyl; and n is 4 or 5. The compounds have tranquilizing and anti-emetic properties.